What Happens When We...
by Bunny-Butler
Summary: What happens when the senshi finally let loose? Five guys just *happen* to be nearby when each girl opens up. Is this by coincedence or by design? *Now Complete*
1. Relax

AN: I don't own anything let alone the rights to any Japanese Animated shows. Well, I do own a pair of burn-your-eyes-flaming-red house shoes, but my sister told me not to tell people about them…oops. Can you keep that between us? This is my first Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing fic, so please be gentle. If not for me, at least for the house shoes.

****

What Happens When We Relax

"Single dip mint chocolate chip, please." 

"Waffle or sugar cone, Miss?"

"Waffle." Ami smiled pleasantly at the man as he exchanged her money for the sweet treat. Armed with her favorite book in one hand and her already melting ice cream cone in the other, the Princess of Mercury set off towards the nearest park to enjoy her first studies free Saturday afternoon. Memories of her friends' attempts to get her outside in the sunshine flit across her mind, making Ami smile.

__

"Ami," Usagi had finally stated in her, 'The Queen is issuing an order' voice, "you will not_ waste this beautiful day indoors. Go enjoy yourself while the rest of us, the ones who _really_ need to study for the Composition Exam, stay here and go over the essay examples."_

The Guardian of Ice had finally given in and, as she sat on a white washed park bench beneath a blossoming Cherry tree, licking her ice cream, and watching children sail their toy boats across a pond, she admitted to herself that she needed this. With her Freshman year half over, college had begun to feel like a chore rather than the adventure it had seemed like in high school. 'Never mind school,' she thought. 'Today I'm not a Princess, a Guardian, a Doctor in Training, or even a Genius. Today I am just Ami and, for once, I'm happy with that.' Closing her eyes and leaning back on the bench, ice cream eaten and book forgotten in her lap, Ami felt the warm sunlight melt her muscles and turn her into one big bundle of happy feline satisfaction. Only when her mind finally relaxed did she hear the music. Long, flowing strains of golden melody wrapped themselves about her senses. An ache began in Ami's center as the hauntingly familiar tune pulled at her heart. Only when the flute's silver notes ended did Ami feel able to reopen her eyes. Ice blue met Clover green. 

"That was sublime…" she whispered to the young man who had taken a seat in the grass before her.

"I wrote it for a friend a long time ago." A very Ami-the-Bookworm urge almost made the young lady dog the brown haired man with questions about what techniques he used in his compositions, but after a sharp bite to her tongue she caught herself.

"Play some more," was all she spoke as she let herself be lost in the mysterious man's music. 

AN: I'm really slow on updates, but hang in there. I hope you like these match ups. I'm closing my eyes and randomly matching up characters, so if your favorite couple fails to happen, I have no control over this. The G-Boys are 20 while the Senshi are 19. This is a slightly A/U, but hopefully the fic will survive my whacked out meshing. Thanks!


	2. Dance

AN: I own nothing but my house shoes. (But they're really cute!)

****

What Happens When We Dance

_"Don't forget the California rolls!"_ Usagi's voice rang in Rei's mind as she wandered down the bustling street. Having been the closest one to finishing the practice essays Ami had set up for the Senshi study group, Rei had been the chosen one to go forth into the world to hunt and gather lunch. After two hours of staring at a college ruled notebook page she had been quite willing to take a break. Feeling bright sunshine on her back, Rei's steps slowed as she enjoyed her brief freedom. 

Many colorful street performers stood on corners or in the heads of alleyways each playing or dancing or performing street magic to earn extra dollars. Rei giggled as she dropped a few quarters in the hat of a particularly interesting mime who was leaning on an invisible rhinoceros. Just the fact that Rei knew the _exact_ animal he leaned upon spoke for the mime's considerable skill. Still chuckling to herself, Rei crossed the street towards the Lotus Café only to find the entrance partially blocked by a large group of people. The group stood in a rather large ring around a young couple who where waltzing up a storm to music pouring from their rather large boom box. The guy was in a slightly frayed coat with long tails and the girl was in a hand me down violet dancing gown, but the way they moved with such sweet grace, they could have been royalty out enjoying the fine weather. 

At the end of the set, the couple glowing with sweat and love bowed and the crowd burst into loud cheers and applause. Rei was among the loudest of the appreciative. As if this was a cue, the girl went and grabbed a man from the crowd and began to show him the simplest of waltzes. Amazed, Rei felt her hand snagged and found herself pulled into the center of the make-shift ring. "Just relax and follow my lead, Miss." Rei tried to protest as she remembered her failed dancing lessons at a Princess polishing school, but the Senshi of Fire found herself moving anyway. She got so caught up in counting the steps and trying not to step on the instructor's toes she hardly noticed when a new partner was swirled into her arms. It was the other unfortunate soul who had been Shanghaied into dancing. Both blushed as the lady instructor moved them closer together and had them continue their waltz. 

A sort of dream-like slowness over took them and suddenly Rei knew that her partner had experience with this form of dancing. He lead them into a natural rhythm that made Rei feel as if her feet had been possessed and she was suddenly as graceful as a ballerina. His blue eyes held her violet ones captive as they whirled around and around. The music came to an end all too soon and the original dancing couple began to spout advertisements for their new dancing school on the west side of town. "Just look at what we taught two strangers to do in ten minutes! Just think of it…" Rei's mind started. Ten minutes? She had been dancing for an eternity with the blonde haired angel and had enjoyed every second. It had felt so right, almost like they had danced before…

"Sorry about that, Miss…"

"Call me Rei, please." The young man beamed and nodded.

"Please, my name is Quatre," he said. "Would you like to...well, this may seem forward, but would you like to have lunch with me?" Rei thought of the famished girls back at the shrine. A particularly hungry Usagi stood out in her mind.

"Sure. That would be nice." _I'll bring them something afterwards_. Something inside Rei whispered that this could be the start of something big.

AN: How's it coming so far? Be gentle, but I'd like to know if you like the storyline. Thanks!


	3. Share

AN: *Looks under bed* Nope. Not a thing there but a certain pair of shoes. I own nothing.

****

What Happens When We Share

"I hate to leave you guys like this, but I promised Mrs.Osaka that I'd have those cookies ready and delivered by four o'clock." Makoto smiled at her two friends' wild antics. Minako and Usagi were fighting over a bag of Peanut Lovers Chex mix that Minako had discovered in her book bag, and the situation showed no signs of clearing as Makoto headed for the door. "See you later guys," she called over her shoulder only to be answered by the sound of plastic ripping and Chex mix being scattered all over Rei's room. With pictures of the two blondes diving to the floor crying the five-second rule, Makoto headed for her apartment.

Two hours of sifting, mixing, and baking later, Makoto had six dozen assorted cookies wrapped and ready for delivery. As she made her way out of her apartment with her precious packages her fellow tenants popped out to inhale the aromas that wafted about the Senshi of Lighting. "Oh, Miss Kino, you are so kind to those children! How do you find the time to balance your studies with all of that baking?" asked a matronly old neighbor. Makoto just smiled bashfully and headed for Mrs. Osaka's Home for Children of War. 

Cries of 'Miss Cookie!' rang out across the play yard around the orphanage, and herds of children of every age came running to greet their Princess of Cookies. 

"Did you bring any Ginger Snaps?" asked a small tow headed boy. In answer, Makoto handed him his favorite cookie and ruffled his hair. With a giggle he was gone, but another child immediately took his place.

"Chocolate chip?"

"Peanut butter?" As the goodies were doled out and the crowd of children slipped away to enjoy their treats, Mrs. Osaka was finally able to greet her young friend and welcome her into the house. 

"You have no idea how wonderful it is that you do this for the kids, Makoto. Their basic needs are met here with little left over. With help from kind people like you and Mr. Yuy, these children are given joy." 

"Mr. Yuy?" the brunette inquired politely. 

"Oh, you must come and see!" The older lady's eyes glowed with happiness. "He's donated the materials and does the labor himself. It's just so…well, just come look!" Makoto found herself being led outside into the back yard to stand before a massive oak tree. In terms of standard tree houses, the one built into the branches of this tree was nothing short of a mansion. It lacked paint, but the tree house looked sturdy enough to house the entire troupe of children plus a few adults to watch them.

"Wow! This Mr. Yuy built this? He must be some kind of carpenter!" Makoto jumped back when a rope ladder suddenly rolled down before her. A lithe young man with messy hair and dark blue eyes stared down at her from the tree fort's deck. Mrs. Osaka laughed and gave Makoto a slight push towards the ladder.

"That's just Mr. Yuy. He's not big on conversations, but I think that you where just offered the grand tour. I'm too old to try to make that climb, so you go up and do the inspection for me." Mrs. Osaka watched and cheered when Makoto shimmed up the swinging ladder like a pro. 

When the Princess of Jupiter fond herself high above the ground, surrounded by brilliantly green oak leaves, a longing struck her heart. It was a longing for something her soul hadn't experienced for over a thousand years. A warm hand landed came to rest upon her shoulder. She turned to introduce herself.

"My name is Makoto. The kid's call me Miss Cookie." On cue, she pulled a massive chocolate chip cookie from the bag she had slung across her back. Something warm flashed in the man's azure eyes as he accepted the offered gift. The strange longing pulled again at Makoto's heart.

"The kids just call me 'Sir or Mr. Yuy', but you can call me Heero," he said in a low voice. Together they stared out from the Oak Palace to watch the children play in the afternoon light. A simple kind of peace strung out between them and for once, Makoto never even thought about an old boyfriend.

AN: 'Kay. How am I doing? These are just the first meetings between the Senshi and the Pilots, so more plot will unfold after the match ups are made. Thanks for reading!


	4. Pray

AN: I own nada, nothing, zero, zip. My blazing red shoes were a gift. Really.

****

What Happens When We Pray

When twilight settled on the Cherry Hill Temple and the street lamps began their first attempts to come on, Minako and Usagi finally gave up their quest to finish preparing for Monday's Composition Exam. "If you see Rei before I do, Minako, tell her she owes us lunch," Usagi called over her shoulder as she headed for home. With her parents away on a business trip for the weekend, Minako felt no rush to return to her empty feeling house where she had leftover Chicken A la King casserole waiting for her in the fridge. Artemis had been out and about all day saying he was visiting a 'friend.' The Senshi of Love grinned. She had noticed that the white cat had failed to mention this friend in Luna's presence. When was that cat ever going to tell Luna how he felt…A blur of white came dashing into the cone of light of a street lamp in front of her.

"Artemis!" Minako crouched down to face her advisor. "I was just thinking about you! How was your visit today?" 

"Can't talk! You've got to come on! Suki's been run over!" Before Minako could register enough thought to ask who Suki was, she found herself racing after her fleet-footed feline friend. They reached a small alleyway behind an old coffee shop and Minako could see a small bundle of marmalade fur curled up just out of the way of foot traffic. 

"Oh, Artemis," carefully picking up the young kitten Minako found no signs of blood in the soft fur. That meant that the damage was mainly internal, but Minako refused to speak of the bleak outlook the situation had taken.

"She's just a baby. She reminded me so much of Diana, I thought that I could look out for her…" Artemis' crescent moon shone in the dim alley light. Minako felt her breath catch in her chest when the little cat in her arms gave a pitiful meow. 

"Don't give up yet, little one!" Shaking herself from her shock, and being mindful of the precious package she carried, Minako began to run for the veterinarian's office that she normally took Artemis to for his check ups. The staff at the office looked like they had been ready to pack up and head for home, but one glance at Minako's worried face, the doctor and his assistants took Suki into the examination room, leaving Minako and her white cat to wait outside in the lounge. Collapsing onto the nearest bench with her head leaning over her cupped hands, Minako felt the first cold tendrils of fear seep into her being. Suki was so _small_. Only when a beautiful rosary was slipped into her stiff fingers did Minako realize that another human was in the room.

A young priest with deep indigo eyes smiled as he sat down on the bench beside her. Noticing her stare at the collar around his throat, the man shook his head. "Don't let the look fool you. I give comfort, but I'm not too dedicated to God myself." Minako and Artemis both started when the doors to the exam room opened, but it was only a nurse fetching something from the store room before bustling back inside. "You got a friend in there?"

"Yeah," she said slowly as she fingered the red and black beads in her hand. "More like an acquaintance. Suki's more like Artemis' friend." Minako looked down at her pacing friend. "He really likes her." Strain and fatigue finally crept into Minako's eyes and tears began to fall before she could help them. It was so natural that it took Minako several minutes to realize that the man had slipped his arms about her and that she was silently weeping onto his shoulder. She pulled back, but he didn't let her go completely.

"I'm so sorry. You don't even know my name," she said as she rubbed her face.

"Let's fix that, so you can finish your comforting. My name is Duo. I may run and hide, but I'll never tell a lie." Minako grinned slightly at his flippancy. 

"My name's Minako and my friend over there is Artemis." Despite herself, Minako allowed herself to be pulled closer to Duo. She needed the warmth he provided as they waited together for news about Suki. When the nurse came out a few hours later to tell them the good chance Suki had, Duo just nodded and placed a finger to his lips to let Minako sleep awhile longer curled at his side.

AN: Okay folks. Thanks so much for the great reviews! I love to hear what you think about the match-ups. Remember that they were totally random, so if your favorite couple failed to happen, maybe next time! 


	5. Race

AN: *Checks clipboard* Uh-uh. No rights to anything here. *Trips over a familiar pair of shoes* Just these.

****

What Happens When We Race

"I'll be back in an hour, Mom!" 

"Take the cell phone, dear. Call if you think you'll be later." 

"'Kay, bye!" Usagi grabbed her mother's cell phone on her way out. With her grandparents in town for a wine tasting festival, Usagi's mother Ikuko was in the midst of creating a curry feast when she realized that she had forgotten to buy the peppers that her father-in-law enjoyed so much. Seeing that Usagi was just lying around watching television, her eldest child was nominated to make a run to the grocery store a couple of blocks from the neighborhood to pick up the said peppers and some extra virgin olive oil to roast them with. 

Usagi hummed tunelessly as she perused the garden section of the store. "Bell peppers, pepperoncinis, banana peppers, …ah! Chili peppers! Gramps really loves these." She giggled as she remembered how her grandpa would rip the peppers open and suck on the fiery oil of the seeds. This action nearly always melted the enamel off of his dentures and took his head off to boot, but he would just shake his head and say that that's how he likes it. With the flaming peppers and the olive oil in hand, Usagi checked out and started for home. She realized that she was being followed about the time she had gone too far from the grocery store to consider returning. When she sped up, she heard several sets of footsteps match her own. Before she could cry out, the Princess of the Moon found herself being hauled behind a group of city owned dumpsters to be pinned against a wall.

"Oooh! She's cute!" A big dolt pushed his face close to Usagi's bathing her with his intense halitosis making her gag and pull away. A meaty hand groped at her backside while the goon's buddies guffawed.

"Take your hands off of her!" A man stepped into view, his onyx eyes reflecting the orange hues of a distant street light. "Have you no honor?" The goon merely shook his head, not in answer to the new man's question, but to signal the rest of his crew to jump the hero. Usagi cried out when while the young man was busy with two hulking men in front of him, a third man came up from behind and pulled the Good Samaritan's arms into a painful lock.

"Shut up and we may let you have a turn with her, kid," growled the leader who then laughed at the captive man's obvious disgust. He then turned back to the still pinned Usagi. "Now, doll. What have you got for me, huh?" For a moment Usagi went completely still and then to the shock and amazement of the fellows about her, she began to _snuggle_ the lead goon.

"Oh, I've got _something_ for you, big boy." The goon looked wary until Usagi leaned up and kissed his cheek, then it seemed all of the blood in his head rushed to *ahem* _other_ places. "Open your mouth and close your eyes…" she cooed. Like a giant puppy, the goon did just that and a moment later he felt something wet tease his open lips. The rest of the gang watched in horror as the goon captain slowly turned red and clutched his throat after their 'victim' placed the biggest half of a South American red hot Chili pepper in his mouth and sealed his lips shut. 

"Oh mah GAWD," he screamed. The moment the tormented man's grip loosened upon her, Usagi bolted and did a flying tackle on one of the stunned jerks that held her so-called-savior. He quickly dispatched the second man who held him. "Run!" She yelled at the man and together they raced into the night. They ran for what seemed like forever until their adrenaline-laced bodies could take no more. Chests heaving both lucky survivors leaned against a low brick wall. Usagi bent over and, to the young man, it seemed that she started sobbing. He placed a firm hand on her shoulder and tried to soothe her.

"Shh. We made it." His face was blank amazement when Usagi finally met his gaze. Tears of _mirth_ ran down her cheeks, she was laughing so hard.

"Did you…see his…face?!" She pantomimed someone with flames coming out of their mouth. This set her off into another round of laughter, only this set wasn't held in. Her silvery peals of laughter rang through out the night and the dark-haired boy actually joined her with his own chuckles. Both collapsed upon the ground when their giggles finally allowed them to breathe. Still kind of breathless, Usagi introduced herself. "And thanks for the rescue too."

"Not that you needed it," he said. "My name is Wufei. Back at you for the rescue." Usagi blushed at his small complement and realized that whatever the size or form, a show of gratitude from this man was special. A loud growl broke into the conversation.

"Are you hungry, Wufei? My mom is making a big meal tonight and I'm sure that you'd be welcome…" Usagi mentally crossed her fingers and hoped that her over-protective father would welcome the man after he learned what he'd tried to save her from. When Wufei agreed after some coaxing on Usagi's part, her heart made a weird leap in her chest. Why did this feel so right? Together they made their way to Usagi's home.

AN: Okay, the meetings have been made. How and why are the guys making these "random" meetings happen? Good question. I'll update when I have an answer. Till then! J 


	6. Plan

AN: I can only sell my shoes. (Not that I'd want to…)

****

What Happens When We Plan

"Look, Usagi. Technically, I did come back. With food!"

"Only because you live there, Rei!" Usagi snorted. "And the leftovers from your meal with your dream man don't count for the lunch you promised Minako, Makoto, and I..." The last bit trailed out slyly.

"I don't like how you said that, Meatball Head. What are you up to," Rei asked.

"Well, I just had a great idea, that's all." Usagi continued while ignoring the jibe at her hairstyle, "You see…I met a guy too and now I know a way for you to make up lunch…"

"What?!" Rei's radar suddenly lit up. "What happened to, 'I'll never get over my Mamo-chan?!'" Usagi giggled on her end of the phone.

"What can I say, Rei? Things change. Now listen up, let's call Minako on three-way…"

When the girls finally got a hold on Minako, the normally bouncy girl sounded kind of groggy when she answered the phone. Their concern was waved away with a simple answer of, "had a late night emergency. It's all good now," and when their plan was revealed, Minako's normal jazz reasserted itself. "That's a great idea! I'll see you there and I'm gonna bring a friend!" Before Usagi or Rei could ask about _that_ their friend was gone from the connection. 

"Is it raining men?!" That was the third time Rei asked that question as Makoto gushed about, "this guy I just met yesterday who I'd love to bring!" Even Usagi was starting to wonder just what was happening. After ensuring that their tall friend would do her part in their grand plan for this Sunday afternoon, one last three way call was made.

"Has Cupid lost his mind," Usagi inquired as Ami confessed that she hoped that a friend would be in the park when the plan unfolded. 

"I'm so embarrassed," Ami said. "I spent the whole afternoon with the man and I didn't even ask his name!" That settled it for Rei and Usagi. Something was up and whatever it was, it would probably reveal itself at the park.

"Maybe there's a love yoma on the loose…" With that parting comment, Rei hung up and began to prepare things for the picnic. Her part in the big plan was to provide the bulk of the meal with dozens of sandwiches. Rather than make them, Rei called a nearby catering store that advertised great expertise in short time. "Uh, huh. That's half a dozen of each please. Yes, roast beef, peanut butter and grape jelly, pimento cheese, and vegetarian with avocado. I'll pick them up at noon. Thank you!" After checking that her part was done, Rei dialed up the last thing she needed to do before jumping in the shower.

"Winner residence, may I help you?"

"Uh, hello. My name is Rei Hino and I'm calling for Quatre."

"One moment please." Rei found that she had nervously twisted the phone cord around her finger cutting off its blood supply.

"Hello. Rei?" Warm giddiness rushed through Rei as if this was her first time to ask a boy out. Taking a deep breath, she plunged in head first.

"Hi, Quatre! I had a great time yesterday and I hope that you did too. I was wondering if you'd like to make a repeat of yesterday and have lunch with me and some friends in the park this afternoon." The last part came out in a rush, but Rei's energy was rewarded when Quatre chuckled and said that lunch with her sounded great.

"I had fun yesterday too. Is there anything that I can bring?" 

"A boom box and some music if you want, that and your self." 

"Are we going to dance some more," he asked with a smile in his voice. Rei felt herself go gooey inside.

"Only if you ask me," she said.

"Oh, I will, my lady. I will."

AN: I know this is short, but I'm able to get these out faster this way. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I'm flattered by all of the great reviews this is getting. Thank you all so much!


	7. Meet

AN: *Chunks red house shoes at angry lawyers* These are all I own! 

****

What Happens When We Meet

It was only when Ami spotted her flute playing friend at his usual place beneath 'their' Cherry tree did she feel her nerves threaten to leave her. How could she be doing something so _bold_? As if he was expecting her, the young man stood and turned towards Ami.

"I was hoping to see you again," he said. Ami felt her nerves twitter again, but she clamped them down quickly. She smiled and reached a hand forward to clasp his.

"Ami Mizuno. This is late, but it is better than never." Startled into a smile by her frankness, the young man returned the handshake.

"Trowa Barton. A pleasure. Again." Even though they had completed the customary three pumps of the arm, neither one was inclined to let the other's hand go. Both blushed, but their fingers remained entwined. 

"I was hoping to find you again too. Would you like to join me for a picnic with some friends of mine? It's just going to be on the other side of this park beside the big gazebo with the flower garden." Ami' felt her face beam when Trowa nodded. "Great! I have some errands to run before the picnic." Now that she had Trowa beside her, she was reluctant to leave him again. "Would you be interested in coming with me to run them?"

"As long as I'm useful," he said as his green eyes peered into hers, "I'd be glad to come along." Ami had an urge to brush his bangs away from his face, but only as an excuse to touch his silky hair. Instead she just laughed and answered.

"I could use an extra set of muscles. I'm in charge of the drinks for the picnic and I figure between my four girlfriends and I, we can drink a whole cooler of sodas, not to mention each girl is bringing a friend. The two of us might not be enough. We might need a fork lift." 

"I'm good with heavy machinery." Laughing at his joke, Ami led Trowa from the park.

* * * *

Usagi could hardly believe her ears. Her father having found out that the picnic would include males of her age group had almost forbade her from going. _Almost_. The moment her mother had mentioned that Wufei was going to be present, Usagi's father had done a complete turnaround. His face had changed back from red to its normal shade of white and the vein in his head had stopped throbbing like it was going to explode. When asked about his Jeykll and Hyde bit he merely smiled and put a doting hand on his daughter's head. "That's the most honorable boy I have ever met, sweetie. You'd do well to be with a guy like that. Why just last night at dinner he kept telling me about how a woman should be treated with respect. I didn't understand that bit he went on about how a Chili pepper is mightier than a sword, but other than that, he's the best of the male species that you've brought home yet." 

Dumbfounded, but not one to take miracles for granted, Usagi bounded off to meet Wufei at the Farmers' Market. When she had called his cell phone earlier, he wad been the one to suggest the market for her part in the picnic. Every Sunday, the locals took over a few blocks of a street and turned it into a huge produce section. Usagi had quickly agreed to meet him there before the picnic. She had promised to bring a couple of watermelons and some peaches for snacking sounded perfect. 

The market was busy today, but Usagi spotted Wufei standing to the side almost immediately. "Over here!" She waved and nearly knocked over an apple stand in her zeal. With some quick scrabbling on her part, she diverted what would have been an applesauce disaster. She apologized to the apple stand proprietor and backed away only to back straight into Wufei. He chuckled as he grasped her shoulders to steady her.

"What is it with you and fresh produce?" This was nice, she realized. Wufei was inviting her to laugh with him rather than him laughing _at_ her. Life was good.

"What can I say? I've got a green thumb."

"More like you're full of beans." Wufei ducked her mock blow. "Let's go get those watermelons." With him leading the way, they went in search of the perfect fruit.

AN: Hi! Thank you so much for the reviews. I hope this chapter is as well received as the others. A few people have been having problems getting chapter six to come up. Give it a few more hours and keep your fingers crossed that Fanfiction.net gets it together. Thanks again and enjoy!


	8. Play

AN: Here. I'll trade you my shoes for your anime. No? *Shrugs* Your loss. 

**What Happens When We Play**

"This looks like a good spot, Heero." Makoto tossed the end of her quilt. "Let's set it down here in the shade." The quilt in place, Makoto placed her pies down on a corner to keep them out of the grass. She thought about what Heero had said when he arrived at her apartment earlier.

_"I thought that you were 'Miss Cookie.'" _

_"I do pies too. Consider me a versatile baker." _He had merely raised an eyebrow and offered to carry here works while she grabbed her massive green quilt from her linen closet. Now here they were, sprawled on said quilt, waiting for the others to arrive. 

"Mmmm. I'm glad Rei suggested the garden around the gazebo. _Smell_ those flowers!" Makoto watched with a half smile as Heero made a show of closing his eyes and raising his head to inhale the scent. Her eyes widened as the man followed his nose and leaned in towards her neck.

"The scent of roses is strongest here." Makoto felt her face flush and her heart somersault when he opened his eyes and looked up at her. Makoto was in a state of constant _giddiness_ around this man! He was the strong silent type, most of the time speaking in monosyllabic words, but _Lord!_ When he did talk, her body was pulled like a magnet to his opposite charge! Heero's mouth was slowly getting closer and Makoto felt the sparks between them flare to life. 

"Hey, Makoto! We're here!" Makoto felt herself and Heero go flying to their separate corners of the quilt when Minako's shout brought reality back into focus. The bouncy blonde was all smiles as she led her friend over. Makoto felt her eyes bug out. Either Minako had lost her mind and had decided to tempt a man of the cloth or the latest fashion fad had a definite religious flavor. 

"Hi, Minako!" Heero and Makoto both stood to greet the new arrivals. "I'd like you to meet my friend Heero Yuy. He's a great carpenter!" Minako shook Heero's hand and then pointed towards herself.

"I'm Minako Aino and I'd like you both to meet my two new friends." She caught priest-boy's long braid between her fingers. "This is Duo Maxwell, priestly only in the fashion sense and this," she pointed to the marmalade ball of fluff curled in Duo's arm," is Suki, Duo's new cat." Makoto laughed at the strange face Heero made.

"I think he wants to know why you brought your cat to the picnic, Duo." Actually, Heero was having horrifying visions of marmalade colored hair clogging the keyboard on his precious laptop, but he let Makoto draw her own conclusions. Duo shrugged.

"I couldn't leave her alone at my place. Not with this thing strapped on." He moved his arm slightly to reveal the huge cast that wrapped around the kitten's leg all the way up to the hip. "She had an accident last night, but she'll bounce back in no time." Makoto made sympathetic noises and, with Minako's help, quickly made a pallet inside the basket she'd brought the quilt in. Suki settled into her make-shift bed with a few broken purrs before going back to sleep. 

"My cat Artemis will show up soon and he'll be nursemaid for the rest of the afternoon." Minako then opened up the sacks she had been carrying. "I hope you guys like potato chips. Duo and I couldn't agree on which kind to bring, so we brought a bag of every flavor." Makoto laughed at her friend's ditziness, but Minako wouldn't be herself without her patent bouts of being a dumb blonde.

"So, Heero! You're a carpenter by trade?" The two guys eyed each other, but Duo had broken into an easy smile.

"Yeah."

"Not much for conversation, is he," Duo asked as he turned towards the girls with a grin on his face.

"Oh, he's just shy. Be nice, Duo." Minako play slapped his back. Duo snorted but kept his thought to himself.

"How about we dig into these pies," Duo said as he drooled. "Oh, man! Apple, my good old American favorite!" He turned towards the tall brunette girl and dropped to one knee with a serious expression on his face. "Do you need a husband or at least a slave willing to work for pie?" Makoto and Minako both burst out with laughter, but Heero rolled his eyes and placed a strategic foot on Duo's shoulder. With a swift push, Duo was rolled into the grass ass over teakettle style. The girls just laughed louder at the braided man's dazed expression. 

"Hey, guys!" The group turned to greet the newest arrivals. 

AN: Hi again! This fic doesn't have too far to go, so I'd like to say another thanks to all of those who've read and enjoyed it so far. 


	9. Begin

AN: It's hard to have a yard sale when all you own are a pair of red house shoes.

****

What Happens When We Begin

"Could you give us a hand here," Rei asked as she and a blonde man slowly crossed the garden balancing several covered trays of sandwiches. Rei's companion also had a large stereo held by its handle in hand. Makoto and Heero were closest so they hurried forward to lend some aid. Introductions were quickly squared away so the group was able to relax. Duo, when told that they couldn't eat until everyone else showed up, was quick to suggest making use of Quatre's boom box.

"Let's work up an appetite then." The friends moved to the gazebo where the hardwood floor would make for better dancing. At first, the music was only the C.D.'s Quatre had brought. Waltzes and tangos, or at least parodies of them on Minako and Duo's part, were performed with much laughter and clapping. 

"Wow, Rei. Your dancing has really improved," gushed Makoto as she and Heero whisked by on their circuit around the floor. Rei blushed and mumbled something about great partners making the difference. 

"I don't know about you guys, but I am more for modern dancing," Duo said as he headed for the stereo. With a press of a button the stereo went from C.D. player to FM radio. The braided man quickly tuned into the nearest Top Twenty station and grinned as he grabbed his date's hand. "That's much better!" Minako and Duo broke into a playful bump and grind to the beat of some Pop Diva's latest chart ranking hit. Their exuberance quickly infected the rest of the group and soon everyone was testing out their latest dance moves.

It was lucky for the parched dancers that Ami and the man she introduced as Trowa arrived with two coolers filled with icy cold drinks. "Oh, bless you, Ami! You brought Blue Sky root beer! " The refreshment selection was pretty extensive. Root beer, Coca-Cola, some type of bottled water, a few types of Snapple, and cream sodas were the most popular. The radio now tuned to an easy listening station, everyone retired to the shaded quilt to cool off. 

"Heads up!" came a shout from behind the picnickers. Makoto turned just in time to catch a peach that had been flying straight at her head. "Excellent reflexes, as usual!" Usagi giggled as she and her friend strode over, she with a small bag filled with peaches, him with two massive watermelons held tightly to his chest. 

"Could someone…take one of these fardling things," the black haired man asked in a slightly strained voice. As Quatre and Trowa helped the tired man, Rei took Usagi aside.

"Why didn't you help him carry those heavy things?"

"Because," Usagi lifted her voice enough to be sure that Wufei heard her, "he insisted that a girl couldn't be of use. I just nodded and let him carry the melons all the way from the market." Makoto snorted as she lifted one of the melons and took it over into the grass. With a quick motion, she ripped the melon open to expose its pink insides. Wufei groaned and accepted the water bottle Heero tossed him. Usagi just giggled again and headed for the food.

"We're all here, so let's eat!"

"Here, here!" Rei handed out the paper plates she brought and announced that it was a self-serve picnic. Sandwiches and chips were grabbed and slices of melon were offered around. For a while, the only noises were quiet crunches, munches, smacks, and slurping as the group happily chowed down on the bountiful picnic. Ami sighed as she tucked into her second piece of pie, this one cherry. 

"I can't believe I'm _still_ eating. Usagi, Duo, you are bad influences." The two head gluttons merely groaned from the spots where they had settled down to rest while their over-stuffed stomachs digested in peace. An awake Suki playfully batted at the tip of braid that Duo idly waggled in front of her. 

"It doesn't get much better than this, folks." 

AN: The gang's all here. Now that I've got them where I want them…hopefully I'll have the next chapter out soon. Thank you for the great reviews. This is my most well received fanfic ever. Till then!


	10. Discover

AN: Just me and my shoes. Nothing more.

****

What Happens When We Discover

"Tag, you're It!" It took Wufei a moment to realize why everyone suddenly leaped away from him when just moments earlier he and his new friends had been sprawled walrus fashion in the grass. Apparently, Usagi had recovered from her food induced haze because she was the main tease. "You'll never catch me," she squealed as she slipped away from his grasp. 

"Over here!"

"Come and get me!" The others were just as quick in the straight away as Usagi the man came to realize. Stealth was in order. 

Heero wasn't laughing, but Makoto detected a hint of good humor glinting in his eyes as they crouched together behind the gazebo railing. The game of Tag had quickly evolved into Hide and Seek. Theirs was a good spot because not too far off, Minako and Duo were giggling so loud Wufei would have to find them first, giving Makoto and Heero an early warning system. Rei and Quatre had taken to the many rows of tall growing lilacs, a stalk shivering every now and again to show their position. Heero caught Makoto's attention and pointed to a nearby oak tree. Apparently, one of Ami's sandals' straps had broken because the shoe had flopped down into the dirt before Wufei's feet. 

"I see you up there!" Wufei tried to climb the tree, but a laughing Usagi zipped by to distract him from his task. Sensing easier prey, Wufei bounded after her. Taking their chance, first Ami, then Trowa came shimming down the tree to seek a better hiding place. Turning back to her friend, Makoto began to suggest that they find another place when Usagi's eardrum splitting scream tore through the air. Game cancelled, the entire group left their hiding places in time to meet Wufei and Usagi as they came dashing back into view. They were not alone as they crossed the park clearing. It took the Senshi only a moment to silently name what the two were running from. It was one of Fiore's plant-women yomas*. _But I thought Fiore had destroyed them after our victory…_was the thought that ran through five minds at once. 

"Look out!" All of the couples dodged various vine whips that the madly giggling plant-yoma slashed towards them.

"Go for help," Heero said as he pulled a large gun from nowhere. The other guys urged their female counterparts to do likewise as they also took defensive stances against the creature. Not wanting to leave their friends undefended, but knowing that they could do more good in their warrior forms, the girls dashed off to transform in secret. An eerie silence filled the park's woods as the girls came to a halt.

"We've got to hurry! The guys don't stand a chance!" Usagi turned and looked each of her friends in the eye before she held up her hand and shouted.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power. . .!"

"Mercury Crystal Power…"

"Jupiter Crystal Power…"

"Venus Crystal Power…"

"Mars Crystal Power…"

"Make Up!" As each girl's ribbon of colored light began to flow about them a somewhat familiar voice shouted out from within the woods' shadowed depths.

"NOW!" As each Senshi's power poured from her transformation, all of them gasped in unison as they found themselves locked into an embrace with a man each girl had just recently met. As if compensating for the extra person, the henshin sticks and Moon locket glowed twice as brightly. An outside observer would have seen both men and women enveloped with bright ribbons of power, each glowing in the respective colors of red, yellow, green, blue, and white. In the blink of an eye, the power faded, leaving _ten_ stunned figures robed in the fighting garb of the Royal Order of the Senshi.

*Fiore from Sailor Moon R the Movie.*

AN: Oh, man! I hope that you like this chapter as much as the others. I promise to update soon and explain everything! Thank you for reading!


	11. Explain

AN: Sorry, but I wouldn't give my shoes up for anything. They're all that I can call mine.

****

What Happens When We Explain

Five warrior women watched with mixed emotions as the five male Senshi examined themselves. Each man wore a different variation on the same outfit. Lightweight chest armor, gold (or silver in Wufei's case) coronet around their head, tight pants, calf length boots, and a weapon held to the side. Each man's weapon went with his respective color of his planet power. 

Quatre who'd taken the mantle of Mars, carried a long bow made of a dark red wood and had a quiver of arrows on his back. His armor was red lined with a dark purple trim that also matched his cloak. He could not bring himself to look towards his female counterpart.

Trowa, the new Senshi of Mercury, held his silver flute at his side. The armor he wore was a pale shade of blue with highlights of navy on his long cloak. When his eyes met Ami's his heart ached at the hurt he saw directed towards him.

The male Senshi of Love, Duo, held a long golden whip coiled in his fist. His armor would have been completely orange and gold, but his cloak had a single crimson band around its bottom edge. When he gave a bawdy wink to Venus, she reacted with an arched eyebrow, but said nothing.

Heero was now a Warrior of Jupiter. A simple looking oak staff was his weapon of choice and his armor was dark green lined with black. He caught Makoto's eyes and held them in a long stare before turning to appraise the man next to him.

Having taken his transformation from the most powerful of Senshi, Wufei's outfit was an exception. Dressed in all black except for silver highlights, he looked remarkably like the Prince of Earth. Instead of a dark cloak lined with red satin, Wufei sported ebony wings that mirrored Eternal Sailor Moon's. His weapon was a Silver Imperium Crystal sword just like the one Venus, as leader of the Inner Scouts, carried at one time. When he looked to Usagi, her shock was a visible cloud that threatened to burst over them all.

A strained silence stretched out between the two groups. Only when a familiar figure stepped from the shadows did the spell break. "Pluto," gasped the girls. 

"Doctor P," shouted the boys.

"You know her," they all demanded in unison. Like a chorus line, they all nodded at the same time.

"This is getting too freaky for me," complained Duo. "You said we were connected, but you didn't say that the link was like Siamese twins, Doc!" Now that Duo had mentioned it, each girl realized that, yes, she could _feel_ what her counterpart was feeling. Tremulous smiles and pretty pink blushes started here and there, but for Makoto, she merely knew that Heero was burying whatever it was he felt, leaving a buzz in her mind. Pluto chuckled and knelt before her future Queen.

"I apologize, My Lady." Pluto stood and turned to address the whole group. "I had to redirect the path of time to prevent disaster."

"I thought that you couldn't tamper with the timelines, Pluto. You are only supposed to watch," Ami stated with a question in her voice. Pluto nodded.

"You are correct as usual Mercury. I will pay a price for my deeds, but that time is far in the future. Using your power transformations to jumpstart theirs, I recreated the Planet Princes despite the fact that Queen Serenity sealed them away for all time." Usagi looked sharply at the Senshi of Time.

"You defied my mother's wishes? Why?" The imperious tone that came from the rabbit reminded all of them that this was the woman who would be Queen. Wufei felt a stir of pride in his heart and then winced when he realized that through their link, Usagi felt it too. A small smile played on the Princess' lips. Pluto continued with her explanation. 

"When she sealed them away, the Queen could not have known about how your destiny would change, Princess." Usagi nodded in understanding. "The Queen did not know that you and the Prince of Earth would decide against renewing your past alliance and agree to merely be friends. Without the combined strength of the Golden and Silver Crystals, a battle in the future will destroy…" Pluto fell silent. 

"Why did you stop, Doctor P," Quatre asked for the group.

"I am telling too much of your future. I made that mistake before and that's what got us in this situation in the first place. Let's just say, that now that the Princes are awake, the Golden Crystal will no longer be required." Pluto turned to face the men. "Attention!"

"Sir!" The guys took a military stance.

"You have completed your mission. Well done." Pluto paced the row like a seasoned drill sergeant. "Here is your final mission: Ares of Mars, Hermes of Mercury, Eros of Venus, Zeus of Jupiter, and Corrin of the Moon you are hereby assigned as protectors of your respective Princess and all that she holds dear. Do you accept this last mission?" All eyes went to Heero. 

"Mission accepted." With those words, all hell broke loose. Five angry women pounced on five men who had a lot to answer for. Pluto left to round up the yoma she had 'borrowed' from another time leaving the guys to explain themselves. Their 'random' meetings were thanks to the Senshi of Time, but through their words (and having a mental link helped a whole lot too) the guys finally convinced the girls that by putting them together, Pluto merely insured that five pairs of soul mates met, a thing that without her would probably never have happened. Duo finally put the situation in the proper perspective.

"Come on. How can you continue to be mad at a guy you just did a naked ribbon dance with?" After a moment of stunned silence, Ami was the first to speak.

"He has a point." Smiles and laughter finally broke through. Things were going to work out fine. From her watching place at the Gate of Time, Pluto grinned before closing the door.

AN: I hope that you enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it. If the ending seemed rushed or jumbled, I apologize. Thank you for your input and great reviews. Bye for now! 


End file.
